


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by NikkiNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/pseuds/NikkiNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Dean saved Cas' assbutt from Ephraim. (Season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/gifts).



"You okay, buddy?" Dean looked at Cas, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. His eyes were closed; he looked stoic under the passing street lights. 

Cas nodded, opening his eyes to look at Dean, "Dean?" 

"What's up?" Dean glanced at Cas, concerned.

"Thank you," Cas said gruffly.

"For what?" Dean turned down a dirt road, "You would have done the same for me. No biggie. One less angel dick to deal with," he shrugged nonchalantly, pulling the car over.

Cas looked out his window, confused as to why they'd stopped, "where are we?"

"Best spot in the area to look at the stars," Dean shut the car off, "Sam and I spent a night here one time when we were on our way to Washington for a case," he explained, getting out of the car, "you coming?" 

"I should get back," Cas opened his door and got out, "I work the morning shift," he wasn't trying to make Dean leave, but after Dean told him he couldn't stay at the bunker, he was so reluctant to get close to him again. Ultimately he knew Dean would leave. The faster they parted, the easier it would be for both of them. 

"You'll be there on time, Mr. Responsibility," Dean rolled his eyes, climbing onto the hood of the car. He laid back against the windshield, his arms folded behind his head, "are you just going to stand there?" he asked, watching Cas standing with the door open.

"Dean, I..." Cas' voice trailed off. He didn't move from his spot, holding onto the car door.

"Take a night off," Dean tapped the hood of the car with his hand, "come on, Cas. Humor me."

Cas smiled shyly, "okay, Dean," he closed the door and joined Dean, leaning up against the windshield, folding his hands on his stomach as he looked up at the night sky. Dean was right; the stars twinkled brilliantly overhead and the moon cast a dull glow over the clearing. He sighed happily, relaxing.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Cas was mesmerized by the billions of stars spanning out over the horizon. Dean, however, kept risking glances at Cas. The moonlight was just bright enough to illuminate the fallen angel's features; particularly his expressive cerulean eyes, which lit up when a shooting star passed over them. They both pointed at the same time, out of excitement, and their arms brushed together.

Dean immediately withdrew arm, resting his hand on the hood, "sorry," he mumbled, feeling a deep burn in his cheeks.

Cas looked at him, "for what?" 

"Never mind," Dean turned his attention back to the sky for a moment before closing his eyes, exhaling slowly, a small smile playing his lips.

Cas glanced at Dean's hand resting several inches from him, then to Dean's face. Cas never understood beauty in humans, but if he were to pick an example, it would be Dean. There was something about the man that made Cas crazy and even emotional. He didn't understand it. Was this human friendship? Or was it something more?

"I can feel you staring at me," Dean said, his eyes still shut.

"I was thinking," Cas laid his hand close to Dean's, careful to leave a space between them.

"What about?" Dean yawned, opening one eye to look at Cas.

"You," Cas said bluntly, receiving an incredulous glance from Dean, "us," he added quietly.

"Us?" Dean repeated, raising an eyebrow at Cas, "What?"

"Our friendship is strange," Cas noted, cautiously inching his hand closer to Dean's, "I feel strange around you. Even more so now that I'm human," he paused, "maybe strange is the wrong word."

"Still haven't figured out feelings, huh?" Dean chuckled, "Describe how you feel, maybe I can help."

"It's a mixture of confusion, excitement, uncertainty and passion," Cas frowned, visibly annoyed that he couldn't figure out this emotion, "I guess I feel a lot of emotions at once when it involves you. Is that what friendship is?"

Dean's cheeks were on fire. Cas was definitely describing something other than friendship. He cleared his throat, "I think I just have that affect on people," he stammered, swallowing hard.

"I doubt people feel the way I do," Cas murmured, turning his head to fully look at Dean, "it's difficult to explain."

Dean's heart was pounding, "then don't say anything," he said gruffly, "some things are better left unsaid. I would know," he added, cryptically. 

"I want to say how I feel though," Cas furrowed his brow, "I just don't know how."

"Sometimes you don't need to say it," Dean chewed his lip, his eyes dropping to Cas' hand moving precariously closer to his. He wanted Cas to say it. Hell, he wanted to say it. But 'love' wasn't really in his vocabulary. Sure, he loved Cas. But this wasn't a fairy tale. This was real life.

Cas nodded, turning his attention back to the stars, a sigh escaping him. The thought of his hand holding Dean's distracted him from enjoying the beauty of the cloudless night. He knew Dean saw his hand, but he didn't move his. Cas wondered why. Did Dean feel like this? There were so many questions Cas wanted ask, but maybe Dean was right about some things being better left unsaid. 

The chill of the evening was refreshing. It was easy to get lost in the scenery and pine scented air. Cas couldn't help smiling. He felt at peace next to Dean. He felt whole. And that's when it hit him. He loved Dean. He loved Dean more than anything in the world. Love was the crazy, erratic feeling he'd been plagued with. The feeling he'd never understood until this moment.

"Dean?" Cas' voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm?" Dean was focused on the sky.

Slowly, Cas covered Dean's hand with his own. Dean shot a glance at their hands, but didn't pull away, instead he flipped his hand, lacing their fingers in a swift movement. Neither of them said anything. The simple gesture spoke louder than words. They loved one another, and for now, stargazing hand-in-hand was enough.


End file.
